Yuumalicious (Sugino Tomohito's part)
by nonmaden
Summary: Penasaran dengan kafe yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, untuk pertama kalinya Sugino mengunjungi sebuah kafe spesial. #BangsatsuParadeProject


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Warn: Penyimpangan dalam berbagai konteks** , bahasa campur aduk(?).

 **Summary:** Penasaran dengan kafe yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, untuk pertama kalinya Sugino mengunjungi sebuah kafe spesial. #BangsatsuParadeProject

* * *

Hari Rabu, pukul 19.24, Sugino berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan. Sedikit kikuk karena ini kali pertama dia mendatangi tempat semacam ini. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik dan menghembuskan napas secara teratur. Seandainya ini tempat biasa, dia mungkin tidak akan sekikuk ini.

 **Kunushitsuji Kissa**

Agak lama dia memandangi papan nama tempat tersebut. Sebuah kafe yang terkenal di kota, terutama di kalangan wanita. Ya, wanita. Terpampang jelas di namanya bahwa ini adalah _butler_ kafe. Sudah jelas bahwa di dalam kafe ini terdapat banyak pemuda rupawan, berkostum _butler_ , yang akan siap sedia melayani _lady_ yang berkunjung.

Namun, sekarang, Tomohito Sugino, seorang pelajar SMP tahun terakhir kelas akhir dari sebuah sekolah ternama, menginjakkan kaki di depan tempat ini. Sepintas terbayang alasan kenapa Sugino sampai di sini. Semuanya berawal dua minggu lalu.

* * *

Hari itu hanya hari biasa yang dilalui murid-murid kelas 3-E. Pada jam istirahat di mana sang guru gurita kuning mereka meluncur ke Prancis untuk membeli _macaroon._ Seperti biasa, penggemar baseball ini akan menyantap bekal dengan teman dekatnya. Sang _bluenette_ cerah berkuncir dua yang sering diragukan gendernya. Kali ini ditemani remaja lain bersurai obsidian dengan dua rambut mencuat di pucuk kepalanya. Sang sahabat karib yang tengah dalam fase bocor halus membuat ketua kelas memilih menghindar dan bergabung dengan duo mata biru. Percakapan seputar _cassanova_ kelas ditanggapi santai oleh sang ketua kelas. Sudah terlanjur hapal dengan pemandangan semacam itu.

Acara makan siang mereka terinterupsi oleh kedatangan makhkluk yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Datang secara mengejutkan layaknya ban pecah, membuat korban berjatuhan dari dua pihak. Pihak pertama, Nagisa,bekalnya tumpah sebagian, sedangkan pihak kedua, Isogai, bernasib naas, bekalnya tumpah seluruhnya. Tercerai berai tak terselamatkan akibat guncangan hebat dari makhluk berkepala oranye. Tragis mengingat alasannya hanya karena wanita. Sugino bersyukur karena bernasib mujur dapat menyelamatkan bekal favoritnya.

Tak tahan dengan tingkah ajaib Maehara, Sugino memutuskan pergi ke toilet. Mual. Mencoba mengembalikan nafsu akan bekal favorit yang telah ditunggu semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Sekedar mencuci muka, berharap air dapat menyegarkan dan menghilagkan rasa tak nyaman dalam perutnya. Merasa lebih baik, ia kembali ke kelas. Namun, nafsu makannya sudah terlanjur hilang. Diedarkannya pandangannya di area kelas, mencari seseorang yang dapat ia ajak menghabiskan waktu istirahat karena si rambut biru juga telah pergi entah kemana akibat _lunch attack_ oleh si _cassanova_. Pandangan tertuju ke area belakang kelas. Di mana seorang siswa tengah duduk menyendiri, menunduk, meresapi kegiatan ia lakukan.

Sugino menghampiri salah satu teman sekelas yang asyik berkutat dengan telepon pintar miliknya. Terlalu asyik hingga tak menyadari kedatangan si penggemar baseball. Tak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menyapa. Berbeda dengan kebiasaannya memulai konversasi dengan suara lantang. Sugino dengan santai merangkul pundak sang kawan dari belakang, membuat remaja pendiam tersebut yang menggenggam telepon pintar bergeming di atas meja. Sekilas Sugino dapat melihat gambar yang terpampang di layar.

Apa itu laman web sebuah kafe? Hidangan dengan tatanan mewah terpampang di salah satu sudut. Atau mungkin itu laman mengenai restoran. Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang tertarik dengan makanan seperti guru ajaib mereka. Lalu, bukannya butuh biaya lebih untuk makan di restoran? Apalagi unutk anak SMP dari keluarga biasa macam mereka. Kenapa terpampang gambar beberapa pria menawan di sana? Lalu namanya... Kunushitsuji Kissa.

 _Shitsuji kissa_?

 _Butler_ kafe?!

Sugino terbelalak. Bukankah itu tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh satu-satunya siswa pria berkacamata di kelas? Tunggu sebentar... seingat Sugino, tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh temannya itu bukan _butler_ kafe... dia biasanya mengunjungi... _maid_ kafe! Sudah sewajarnya para makhluk berbatang memuaskan fantasi dengan mengunjungi tempat semacam itu bukan? Lalu kenapa temannya yang satu ini, yang tampak terlalu serius, tampak tak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, pendiam, misterius, justru membuka sebuah laman web _butler_ kafe? Sebegitu menariknya kah kafe tersebut? Atau sebegitu tidak pentingnya kah keadaan yang terjadi di sekitar hingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Sugino? Sugino tidak berjalan menggunakan teknik nanba lho...

"Chiba... apa ini?" tanpa sadar mengeratkan rangkulan lengannya.

"Hah?" buru-buru Chiba menutup laman yang muncul di layar telepon pintarnya, "bukan apa-apa,"

"Bukan apa-apa?" Sugino mulai curiga, "Memangnya tadi _web_ apa yang kau buka? Itu bukan _web_ macam-macam 'kan? Kenapa banyak foto laki-laki di situ?"

"Bukan, ini bukan _web_ semacam itu,"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Lalu foto laki-laki itu..."

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan apa-apa!" Chiba mulai gerah, dilonggarkannya rengkuhan lengan Sugino di pundaknya.

Sugino masih mencoba mengorek informasi dari Chiba. Tidak sadar ada sekelompok siswi yang diam-diam memelesetkan percakapan mereka. Salahkan interaksi keduanya yang terkesan sama mencurigakannya dengan laman _web_ yang dibuka Chiba melalui ponsel. Sugino seperti gadis pencemburu yang memergoki pacarnya berbuat tak senonoh. Misalnya mengakses laman berisi video yang tak pantas dilihat oleh murid SMP. Si 'gadis' penggemar baseball itu bahkan sudah siap menghajar 'kekasih'nya menggunakan tongkat pemukul baseball jika 'kekasih'nya memang benar berbuat macam-macam. Di sisi lain, Chiba sang 'kekasih' demi memuaskan hasrat kejantanannya, mengakses situs berlabel tiga huruf silang. Entah karena penasaran, 'gadis'nya tidak mampu memuaskannya, atau dia memang hobi dengan hal semacam itu. Bagaimanapun lelaki ini adalah _eroge_ _protagonist_.

Merasa remaja tersebut tidak akan memberikan informasi, Sugino menyerah. Ia pun meninggalkan bangku teman sekelasnya. Berusaha mendapatkan informasi sendiri sepulang sekolah. Kepergian Sugino meninggalkan kekecewaan bagi Kurahashi dan Fuwa yang sejak tadi heboh men- _dubbing_ percakapan mereka.

Tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai kafe tersebut. Ulasan positif dari sebuah blog terkenal membuatnya ramai didatangi pengunjung walau baru dibuka sebulan lalu. Makanan lezat, tempat mewah, pelayanan berkelas menjadi daya tarik kafe tersebut. Lalu apa ini? Reservasi _butler_? Dan ini harus dilakukan dua minggu sebelum kedatangan? Penasaran, Sugino membuka tautan tersebut. Sebuah laman berisi gambar tujuh orang _butler_ rupawan. Tatapan Sugino langsung tertuju pada _butler_ nomor 2. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Ragu-ragu, Sugino pun melakukan reservasi setelah melihat jadwal kosong _butler_ tersebut dua minggu ke depan.

* * *

Mengambil shift terakhir seharusnya pilihan aman. Setidaknya, teman sekelasnya tidak akan datang kemari dan memergokinya mendatangi tempat ini. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, memastikan tidak ada gerak gerik mencurigakan. Bisa saja teman-temannya sempat melihatnya di jalan lalu membuntutinya, berniat memata-matai. Mereka semua sanggup melakukan hal itu. Yakin tidak ada hal mencurigakan di sekitar, Sugino mendekati pintu kafe.

Pintu kafe terbuka, menampilkan sesosok _butler_ kafe tersebut. Seorang _head butler_ yang masih tampak menawan di usia 30-an menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum mengembang. Kemeja putih lengan panjangnya masih tampak licin. Begitu pun celana hitamnya. Tak nampak kerutan karena telah berjam-jam dikenakan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," sapa pria tersebut. Suaranya dalam khas pria dewasa. Berbeda dengan Karasuma-sensei yang tegas, pria ini memancarkan kelembutan tanpa kesan feminin. Berbeda dengan pramusaji kafe pada umumnya yang juga melayani tamu dengan slogan 3S. Pria ini berwibawa.

Sang _head butler_ membantu Sugino melepaskan ransel dan jaket yang dikenakannya. Hal tersebut sempat ditolak oleh si remaja, tetapi karena hal tersebut adalah pelayanan umum kafe, Sugino pun merelakan ransel dan tasnya dilucuti dan dibawa oleh sang _head butler_. Barang-barang bawaan Sugino diserahkan di meja resepsionis untuk disimpan selama dia berada di kafe. Remaja tersebut kemudian dibimbing menuju tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya.

Saat memasuki bagian dalam kafe, Sugino terkagum-kagum. Ruangan bernuansa Eropa. Meja dan kursi tertata rapi di tengah ruangan. Di bagian tepi ruangan terdapat deretan sofa. Tirai warna merah sedikit menutupi bagian tersebut. Seolah memberi privasi kepada tamu. Di area yang dapat terlihat oleh semua pengunjung, terdapat sebuah panggung. Tiga orang _butler_ memanjakan pengunjung lewat alunan musik dan lantunan merdu suara mereka. Ditambah penampilan fisik mereka yang tak kalah rupawan membuat para pengunjung terhipnotis.

Perempuan menjadi mayoritas pengunjung di tempat ini. Baik yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah maupun yang tampak lebih dewasa. Semua berdandan cantik dengan gaun terbaik. Berpenampilan dan bersikap layaknya bangsawan. Menikmati pelayanan ala tuan putri yang diberikan para _butler_ khusus untuk mereka.

Sugino memperhatikan penampilannya. Kaos lengan pendek warna biru, celana _jeans_ dengan warna senada, sepatu kets dan jangan lupakan _wrist band_ yang setia menghiasi tangannya.

"Ughh,"

"Silakan duduk, Tuan," ujar _head butler_ ketika mereka sampai.

'Apa aku masih pantas disebut Tuan dengan penampilan begini?' pikir Sugino.

Sang _head butler_ membawanya ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Sugino mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa empuk warna merah motif bunga. Dua tirai merah yang menggantung hampir menutupi area tersebut. Dinding penyekat membuat pengunjung tidak dapat melihat kegiatan yang terjadi di sebelah tempatnya duduk.

Seorang _butler_ lain menghampiri mereka. Berbalut kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana hitam serta _apron_ hitam. _Butler_ yang berusia separuh dari pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok yang sangat dikenal Sugino serta salah satu alasan Sugino melakukan reservasi di tempat ini.

Isogai Yuuma berdiri tegap dengan senyum memancar di wajah manisnya. Berbeda dengan _head_ _butler_ yang menata rapi rambut hitamnya dan membingkai mata dengan kacamata, Isogai justru tampil natural. Tanpa banyak menggunakan sentuhan _make up_ , dua jumput rambut yang mencuat di puncak kepala tampak masih segar walau ini adalah shift terakhir. Stamina ketua kelas dalam menjalani kegiatan sekolah yang _abnormal_ dan bekerja sambilan hingga larut malam membuat Sugino kagum.

"Selamat datang Tuan, saya Isogai," sapanya. "Saya di sini siap melayani, Tuan. Tuan tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Tuan cukup menikmati pelayanan yang kami berikan,"

Sugino tidak mengerti mengapa Isogai perlu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tapi dia berada di kafe yang tidak biasa. Baiklah, Sugino maklum.

Sang _head butler_ pun mengundurkan diri karena _butler_ pesanan Sugino sudah hadir.

Isogai mengambil kain yang ditaruh di atas meja, membuka lipatannya lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan Sugino. Sang remaja berambut hitam pun memberikan buku menu kepada Sugino.

Sugino memandang daftar menu yang disodorkan Isogai. Isogai berdiri di sampingnya, bersiap mencatat pesanan. Baiklah, ini bukan _washoku_ , lagipula tentu saja aneh kalo kafe bernuansa Eropa ini menyajikan _aji no shioyaki, kabura mushi,_ dan _shiratama dango_ sebagai menu. Bukan berarti Sugino anti masakan barat, tentu saja dia penasaran dan ingin memesan makanan di menu ini. Terlebih kabarnya makanan di sini enak. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Sugino nyaris menetes. Rasanya ingin sekali memesan semua menu dalam daftar. Hanya saja yah...

"Ugh... Isogai... aku tidak tahu harus pesan apa," bisik Sugino, mendadak amnesia di tempat seperti apa dia berada. Keberadaan Isogai membuatnya merasa berada di kafe biasa. Kehadiran Isogai membuatnya merasa tengah berkunjung dengan kawan alih-alih sebagai pengunjung dan pegawai kafe.

Ketua kelas 3-E yang saat ini menjadi _butler_ pesanannya menjelaskan setiap menu dengan lancar. Sugino mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku pesan _boirudo faiyafurai_ * _..._ "

Ugh! Satu hal yang dikhawatirkan Sugino sejak melihat buku menu. Dia masih belum fasih mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa inggris. Sugino dapat membayangkan ekspresi Bitch-sensei jika mendengar hal ini. Mendadak perutnya mual dengan hukuman yang bakal diberikan sang guru perempuan kepadanya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin merasakan _deep kiss_ Bitch-sensei.

"Maaf, bisa ulangi pesanan Anda,Tuan?" tanya Isogai karena Sugino mendadak diam ketika menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Ungh, ini, ini, ini dan ini,"

Tidak ingin mempermalukan diri lebih lanjut, Sugino memilih menunjuk nama hidangan dalam buku menu.

Isogai mencatat pesanan Sugino.

"Tehnya kau saja yang pilih, Isogai," lanjut Sugino.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengulangi pesanan Anda. _Boiled firefly squid and scallops with jelly and sakura flavor, cold greenpeace potage and consomme jelly, swordfish meuniere with mint sauce, grapefruit mousse and passion fruit sauce_ ," ulang Isogai dengan pengucapan yang lebih baik, "lalu tehnya saya merekomendasikan teh _Earl-Grey_ untuk Anda,"

"Ya, itu juga boleh," menghindari mengucapkan ' _Earl-Grey'_ yang bisa membuat lidahnya terkilir. Jangankan membedakan pengucapan 'L' dan 'R' secara benar, berlatih mengucapkan 'V' saja membuat bibir Sugino kram.

Isogai mengundurkan diri untuk menyerahkan pesanan kepada koki. Ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian sembari membawa teh. Dituangkannya larutan kecoklatan itu ke cangkir Sugino.

"Enak sekali..." seru Sugino sembari mengembangkan senyum lebar usai menyesap teh yang disajikan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Tuan. Teh ini sengaja saya pilihkan karena menurut saya cocok dengan selera Tuan," ujar Isogai sembari menampilkan senyum manis.

"Eh?" Sugino kembali sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang berada di dalam kafe biasa. Ini kafe paling berkelas yang pernah ia datangi. Di mana tamu yang datang berusaha bersikap seanggun mungkin. Sedangkan dia, datang dengan pakaian biasa dan bersikap kekanakan.

"Aku malu sekali, Isogai..." desahnya.

"Anda tidak perlu malu, Tuan,"

"Hey, bisa kau bersikap biasa ketika bersamaku? Rasanya aneh diperlakukan seperti ini," bisiknya kembali. Tidak ingin pengunjung lain merasa curiga jika dia mengutarakannya dengan jelas. Walaupun sejak awal dia sudah memanggil sang _butler_ dalam konteks akrab.

"Maaf, Tuan, saya tidak bisa," tolaknya halus.

"Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu 'Isogai-san'? Rasanya janggal..."

"Anda bisa memanggil saya tanpa sufiks, Tuan,"

"Baiklah..." ucap Sugino pasrah.

Isogai mengundurkan diri untuk mengambil hidangan pembuka. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sugino untuk menghabiskan sajian tersebut. Paduan hidangan laut tandas di hadapan Sugino, menyisakan piring berlumuran sisa saus. Bibirnya tak henti memuji kelezatan hidangan tersebut.

Isogai datang membawa sajian sup. Gelas berisi _greenpeace potage and consomme jelly_ itu ia letakkan di atas baki. Saat ia akan sampai di meja Sugino, seorang tamu perempuan yang duduk di samping tempat Sugino melintas, hendak menuju kamar kecil. Namun, tiba-tiba nona berbalut gaun merah dan _stiletto_ itu menubruk _butler_ lain yang tengah membawa hidangan. Mangkuk berisi sup yang dibawa rekan _butler_ Isogai melayang. Isogai yang berada di dekatnya pun penjadi korban. Mangkuk sup yang nyaris mengenai dirinya kini tercerai berai di lantai. Isinya berhamburan. Setidaknya, hidangan yang dibawa Isogai aman dari kecelakaan. Kehebohan ini menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Dengan cepat _butler_ yang menemani sang nona mendudukan nona itu di sofa kosong terdekat.

Ternyata nona itu terjatuh karena hak _stiletto_ -nya patah. Kakinya yang terkilir dipijat oleh _butler_ pesanannya. Wajah sang nona merah padam menahan malu. Dia pun meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung lain. _Butler_ lain sibuk membersihkan tumpahan sup di lantai. _Head butler_ pun datang untuk memastikan keadaan sang nona dan meminta maaf, terutama kepada pengunjung yang memesan sup tersebut. Kecelakaan ini membuatnya harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk menikmati hidangan pengganti sup yang tumpah sepenuhnya.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, Tuan," ditemani sang _head butler_ , Isogai membungkuk kepada Sugino. Sup pesanannya masih berdiri manis di atas baki yang dibawa Isogai. "Saya harap sup ini tidak tercampur dengan sup lain. Atau Tuan ingin saya menggantinya dengan sup baru?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan memakan sup itu. Kau cukup menemaniku saja. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan mengenai sup," jawab Sugino.

Isogai ragu untuk menuruti keinginan Sugino. Dia sudah berusaha menghindari tumpahan sup lain mengenai sup yang dia bawa. Tetapi masih ada kemungkinan beberapa tetes berhasil lolos dan bergabung nyaman dengan larutan lain di dalam gelas. Kecelakaan seperti ini tentu tidak baik jika dibiarkan. Bisa saja pengunjung lain salah paham dan memberikan citra negatif bagi kafe. Di sisi lain, Isogai juga lega karena tamu yang sedang dia layani adalah Sugino. Teman sekelasnya ini tidak akan menyebarkan rumor negatif. Isogai menatap sang _head butler_ untuk meminta kepastian.

"Tenang saja Isogai-san, kalian sudah melakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik. Kalian tidak akan mengecewakan pengunjung," Sugino seolah dapat membaca pikiran Isogai. "Sajikan saja sup itu padaku," mencoba menenangkan dengan menampilkan senyum lebar.

"Apa Anda benar-benar tidak masalah dengan keadaan ini?" tanya sang _head butler_.

"Iya, ini 'kan kecelakaan," jawab Sugino mantap.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi, Tuan. Selamat menikmati hidangan Anda," sang _head butler_ membungkuk kepada Sugino kemudian berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Nah, Isogai, duduklah di sini," Sugino menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, Tuan, saya tidak bisa,"

"Sudahlah, Isogai, tidak apa-apa... kalau ketahuan yang lain, aku akan bilang aku yang menyuruhmu. Kita 'kan teman. Lagipula aku masih merasa aneh dengan kafe ini," Sugino menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa pelayanan kami kurang memuaskan?" Isogai memastikan.

"Eh?! Bukan! Bukan begitu..." seru Sugino sembari mengibaskan tangan sebagai penekanan jawabannya, "sudah kubilang kalian melakukan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik. aku cuma merasa berada di kelas yang berbeda,"

Klik!

Sesuatu di otak Sugino tiba-tiba terkoneksi.

"Tapi kita memang berada di _kelas_ yang _berbeda_ ya..." lanjut Sugino.

Isogai diam. Dalam hati ia mengerti dan menyetujui pernyataan Sugino.

"Nah, sekarang kau duduk saja di sini dulu. Bersantailah sedikit,"

Isogai pun menuruti permintaan Sugino. Duduk di sebelahnya, tetap dengan postur sempurna. Sugino menggeser posisinya hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, apa lagi yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan," tanya Isogai. Sedikit rileks ketika bersama Sugino bukan berarti statusnya yang saat ini sedang bekerja sebagai _butler_ hilang. Dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _butler_ yag telah ditempa berbagai tata krama.

"Haaah, kau masih saja seperti itu," desah Sugino kecewa.

Kekecewaan Sugino hanya berlangsung sekejap ketika melihat kondisi Isogai. Kondisi ini lah yang membuat Sugino meminta Isogai menemaninya dan bukan menyuruhnya membawa sup pengganti... sekaligus mengganti seragam.

Isogai berhasil menyelamatkan supnya dari tumpahan sup lain dengan cara menutupkan satu telapak tangannya di atas gelas saji walau tidak sampai menempel dengan bibir gelas. Terbukti dari penampilan sup yang tidak berubah. masih hijau tanpa bintik-bintik putih di sekitar. Bagian putih yang adalah tuangan krim cair sebagai dekorasi pun masih terbentuk cantik. Saat Sugino menyuapnya, tidak ada campuran rasa lain. Rasanya sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di menu.

Berkebalikan dengan sup yang dia selamatkan, sebagai murid dengan reflek terbaik di kelas, Isogai justru tidak berhasil menghindari tumpahan sup yang mengenai tubuhnya. Alhasil, seragam yang ia kenakan kini basah oleh larutan berwarna putih. Beberapa tetes juga menghiasi wajah manis _ikemen_ kelas. Sesaat Sugino menyesal tidak memesan sup yang sama.

"Saya merasa tidak pantas duduk bersama Tuan dengan penampilan seperti ini. Sebaiknya saya mengganti seragam saya,"

Sugino kaku. Masih berdebat untuk mengatakan hal dalam pikirannya atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya saya memang harus berganti seragam," ucap Isogai cepat karena Sugino tak lagi menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya. Ia nyaris beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Maksudku... kau bisa menggantinya nanti," buru-buru Sugino mencegah Isogai pergi.

"Tapi saya harus membersihkan diri, Tuan," Isogai memberi alasan.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan dirimu di sini," perintah Sugino

"Maaf?"

Bingung. Isogai bahkan tidak membawa sapu tangan bersamanya. Dia juga tidak mungkin menggunakan properti kafe untuk mengelap tubuhnya,

"Bersihkan dirimu di sini... menggunakan lidahmu,"

Isogai terbelalak. Suasana di antara mereka berubah canggung. Rona merah mulai merayap di pipi Isogai. Pun di wajah Sugino.

"Baiklah, Tuan,"

Sebagai _butler_ yang berdedikasi tinggi, Isogai sanggup melakukan apapun perintah pengunjung. Lagipula ini tidak termasuk melanggar peraturan... bukan?

Sang _ikemen_ mulai menjilati punggung tangannya. Merasakan campuran kubis, susu dan berbagai bumbu menyapa indera pengecapnya. Terus menjilatinya hingga manis gurih sup memudar.

Wajah Sugino makin memerah. Merasa gemas dengan tingkah Isogai yang tampak seperti anak kucing. Imut dan polos. Sugino berusaha bersikap biasa dengan menyuapkan supnya ke dalam mulut. Ditelannya sup itu perlahan sebagai upaya agar tidak tersedak dan mengacaukan semuanya. Kaku. Satu tangannya aktif di bawah meja.

Isogai beralih menjilati jarinya. Membersihkan sup di sela-sela jemari. Tak lupa mengulum bagian memanjang itu satu demi satu. Menimbulkan bunyi kecap ketika ia mengeluarkannya. Ia pun menggunakan tangan untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sup di wajah. Kembali menyesap nikmat dari anggota tubuhnya. Sugino tidak paham apakah Isogai merasakan kenikmatan yang sama denganya. Sesekali desahan menghiasi aksi kulum mengulum Isogai. Selezat itukah... sup kubis itu?

Sugino memandang supnya. Sepertinya dia salah memesan sup. Kenapa dia tidak terpikir untuk memesan campuran berwarna putih susu itu? Kenapa dia justru memesan yang berwarna hijau? Apa karena ada kata " _peace_ " dalam namanya? Secuil hal yang ia dan teman-temannya geluti di kelas sehari-hari. Yang pasti bagi Sugino sekarang kelezatan " _greenpeace_ " di hadapannya tak sebanding dengan kenikmatan " _milk_ " di seberangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berjuang menelan larutan hijau, Sugino pun dapat menghabiskan hidangan keduanya. Isogai pun telah selesai menyesap susu di sekujur tubuhnya. Duduk bersandar dengan napas memburu, wajah merona dan tatapan sayu.

 _Manfaat susu memang optimal_.

Isogai mengatur napas. Sugino menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang berada di bawah meja. Menumpukan kedua tangan di atas meja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Saya... akan mengambil hidangan utama Anda, Tuan," Isogai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Kau yakin mau mengambil hidangan dengan penampilan seperti itu? Tunggu saja dulu sebentar lagi,"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Tuan,"

Piring dan gelas kosong diangkat. Dalam sekejap Isogai kembali menjadi _butler_ yang berwibawa. Melangkah tegap seolah dia tidak mengalami _ecstasy_ beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Apa yang tadi hanya akting?

Saat membawa hidangan utama, Isogai telah berganti seragam bersih. Tak ada lagi noda putih dan aroma sup yang menguar. Kali ini, Sugino lebih tenang dalam menghabiskan makanannya. Sesekali dia memerhatikan Isogai melalui sudut matanya.

Kali ini ia lebih detil memerhatikan tempatnya duduk. Area yang tersembunyi. _Butler_ lain yang sibuk dengan tugasnya. _Head butler_ yang berada jauh dari jangkauan arah pandang. Lalu Isogai yang tampak mempesona dan siap sedia melayani di sampingnya.

Melirik Isogai dari atas hingga bawah. Bukannya Sugino ingin berburuk sangka, tetapi sejak awal dia mengetahui keberadaan kafe ini, otaknya sudah dipenuhi kecurigaan. Berawal dari Chiba yang mengabaikan sekitarnya, reservasi _butler_ dan mode _ecstasy_ Isogai. Ketua kelasnya dan Chiba tidak...

Sugino menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Isogai itu kuat. Keahliannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia adalah ketua kelas yang dapat diandalkan. Namun, di sini... dia tampak submisif.

Dan Sugino sempat tergoda karenanya.

Dia pun merutuki diri sendiri.

Sugino tidak ingin mencurigai Isogai. Yang patut dicurigai itu justru Chiba. Sejak dia memergoki _sniper_ andalan kelas membuka laman _web_ kafe ini, Sugino sudah merasakan aura tak menyenangkan. Caranya berkelit makin menambah prasangka buruk Sugino. Dia bahkan sempat menangkap raut _ero_ si _adult game protagonist_.

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Sugino justru memikirkan Chiba?

INI MELENCENG!

Bukankah seharusnya dia lebih memikirkan kondisi Isogai?

Eh? Bukan!

AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!

Sugino menjerit dalam hati.

Dialihkannya perhatiannya ke hidangan yang tersisa sebagian. Menghapus rentetan pikiran yang sangat menyimpang dari otaknya. Suapan terakhir ikan pedang di piringnya. Setelah _dessert_ disajikan semua akan berakhir. Hubungan Tuan dan _butler_. Dilayani penuh layaknya bangsawan. Semua akan kembali menjadi Sugino dan Isogai, teman sekelas, murid kelas E yang merangkap sebagai kelas asasinasi.

"Sebelum pergi, Anda bisa berfoto dengan _butler_ ,"

Sajian pencuci mulut telah ia tandaskan lima menit lalu. Isogai siap di tempatnya untuk sesi foto berdua. Begitu pun sang _head butler_ yang akan mengabadikan momen kebersamaan mereka.

Sugino ragu. Haruskah dia melakukan ini? Sebenarnya dia ingin kedatangannya ke tempat ini jadi rahasia. Sama seperti rahasia bahwa Sugino mengetahui Chiba tertarik dengan tempat semacam ini.

"Anda bebas melakukan gaya apa saja,"

Tangan Sugino bergerak secara otomatis. Menyusup ke dalam celana untuk menggenggam benda di dalam sana. Dikeluarkannya benda tersebut perlahan, menciptakan friksi dengan serat _jeans_ yang ia kenakan. Lalu disodorkannya benda tersebut kepada yang lebih dewasa.

Pria berusia 30-an itu menerima telepon pintar yang diberikan Sugino. Mengusap-usap layarnya untuk mencapai aplikasi kamera. Isogai duduk di samping Sugino. _Head butler_ memberi aba-aba, lalu...

Klik!

Klik!

Tidak ada yang spesial dari dua foto yang diambil. Pose biasa layaknya dua orang teman yang berfoto bersama. Semuanya normal jika bukan karena Isogai yang mengenakan seragam _butler_ dan lokasi foto mereka.

Isogai mengantar Sugino keluar. Tak lupa membawakan ransel dan jaket Sugino yang diambil dari resepsionis. Dia membantu Sugino mengenakan jaket dan ransel, serta membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Selamat jalan, Tuan," ujar Isogai sembari membungkukkan badan.

Sugino keluar dari kafe. Pintu tertutup rapat. Sugino menghirup dingin udara malam walau waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 21.09. Dirapatkannya jaket yang ia kenakan, mencoba menghalau angin yang berhembus menusuk tulang. Sesuai untuk membekukan pikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Seandainya hal itu memang bisa terjadi.

Dia mungkin tidak akan datang ke kafe ini lagi. Bukan karena kecewa dengan pelayanan kafe. Semua ulasan positif yang dia baca dari salah satu blog bukan omong kosong belaka. Dia menikmati semuanya. Tapi beberapa hal yang ia sadari selama di kafe mengganggu pikirannya –selain karena dia harus mengeluarkan biaya sebesar 4950 yen untuk mendapatkan semua itu–.

Belum sempat Sugino melangkah pergi meninggalkan kafe, dia sudah melihat hal yang tak menyenangkan. Seorang remaja yang berdiri di depan kafe membuatnya terdiam. Sosok lain yang juga dikenalnya. Sosok yang ia harapkan tidak muncul saat ini. Begitu pun sosok-sosok lain yang ia hindari sejak melangkahkan kaki ke tempat spesial ini. Sugino tak sempat menghindar karena remaja tersebut telah menyadari keberadaannya. Kedua pasang mata membulat. Mendadak udara malam terasa lebih dingin bagi Sugino walau ia yakin suhunya tidak berubah drastis dibanding sejak ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kafe.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan dikeluarkan untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang ia rasakan. Bertemu teman seseorang yang baru beberapa menit lalu bersamanya terasa memalukan. Sangat memalukan... mengingat perbuatannya di dalam kafe kepada si rambut tunas tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tunjuk Sugino tak sopan kepada orang itu.

"Eh? Em... aku... habis mengantar pacarku... kebetulan lewat sini..."

Lagi-lagi Sugino tidak bisa memercayai ucapan teman sekelasnya. Ditambah dengan penampilan seperti itu. Dua kantung belanjaan ditenteng di tangan, hidung memerah... dan... apa itu bekas ingus? Dia pasti sudah menunggu lama di sini. Namun, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini. Tidak jika ada orang ini di sini. Sugino memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah berbasa-basi sejenak dengannya. Mereka pun berpisah jalan.

Sugino berhenti berjalan setelah yakin dia telah berada jauh dari kafe. Dia tak dapat lagi melihat bangunan kafe tersebut maupun seseorang yang berdiri di depan kafe. Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda dari dalam saku celananya. Barang yang menjadi bukti perbuatannya di dalam kafe tadi. Semakin lama dilihat, Sugino makin merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal semacam itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sugino memantapkan hati. Ditelusurinya benda tersebut. Setelah menemukan yang ia cari, ia pun melenyapkannya tanpa ragu. Merasa sedikit lebih lega, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Selamat tinggal dua foto dirinya dengan Isogai yang diambil di kafe...

.

.

.

Dan...

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal video susu x Isogai berdurasi 11 menit 39 detik yang sempat ia rekam menggunakan telepon pintar.

* * *

*nggak yakin ma penulisannya kalau pakai katakana.

Apalah ini abal sekali, maksa dan banyak yang melenceng pun... orz

ampun dah... X"(

Mind to review?


End file.
